


Planetary (GO!)

by Rokeby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Completed, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/Rokeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin meets Yixing in a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planetary (GO!)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own their characters, I just wrote this.
> 
> Also crossposted to [LJ](http://rokeby.livejournal.com/6076.html) and [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/658796/planetary-go-kailay-kaixing).

The club was melting hot, the moisture levels skyrocketing as the mass of bodies on the dance floor moved to the song blasting out of the speakers. The songs meldend into each other, but the night was still young and no one seemed to want the night to end. 

Jongin's white shirt was sticking to his sweaty back, fabric clinging like second skin. He could feel drops of sweat running down the sides of his face. The air felt heavy against his skin, making breathing a slightly more difficult, but not impossible, task to do in the crowd of young people. Not that Jongin paid any heed to that. He was a dancer; made for situations like these. In his chest, his heart was pounding to the rhythm of the beat, ecstasy pounding through his veins. Only through dancing, did Jongin felt truly alive. 

However, the delight he was feeling wasn't due to the dancing alone. He couldn't give it credit for that. Not tonight. Tonight, most of that honor went to the sexy, lean man dancing mere inches away from his body. He had a handsome, almost cherub-like face, with noble features. The man's curly hair filled Jongin's vision; the height difference between them perfect. Although plainly dressed, the man oozed sexual appeal; his nipples visible through his thin white t-shirt and his black pants clinging just right, giving Jongin the perfect view of his luscious thighs. 

Jongin wanted so badly to touch him, kiss him, suck bruises into the smooth neck presented to him with every flick of the stranger's head as he tried to shake his curly bangs out of his eyes. His fingers itched to do it for him; pull those messy curls away from his gorgeous face, pull him roughly by the head as he pounded into him. It had been such a long time since he had desired another person so much as he wanted the guy dancing in front of him.

The man's moves were smooth, making his limbs seem like they were made out of liquid. Jongin's mouth felt dry, tongue heavy in his mouth as the other guy started rotating his hips. He lifted his pale arms above his head in one swift motion, thin gold bracelets sliding down his arms. It made his t-shirt ride up, his sharp hipbones introduced to Jongin's greedy eyes as he continued to work his hips in sinful circles. 

Jongin dragged his eyes away from the sliver of skin, locking gazes with the man. He wore a little smirk on it lips. It was fucking sexy and Jongin wanted nothing more than to kiss it off his lips – drain the air out of his lungs as he begged into Jongin's mouth. The man's gaze fell from Jongin's eyes, raking over Jongin's own body until it ended up at his hips. 

He was hard. Jongin was completely aware of it. His cock was rubbing against the seam of his pants, almost painfully so. Arousal had hit him hard when this guy, this stranger, that Jongin had been ogling the entire night, had walked up to him on the dance floor, sliding through the crowd with those sensual hips of his. 

They hadn't exchanged any words, only gazes. 

There was silence for a brief second before yet another song came on, as filled with bass and heavy drums as the previous had been, only that this one came with lower tones, not as perky as the others had been. This song had saxophones, guitars, real bass that made Jongin's skin hum. 

_Fuck this_ , Jongin decided when the man sunk his teeth sensually into his pink bottom lip. His head was spinning with arousal and Jongin's brain was screaming at him to do something – grab the stranger and hump the soul out of him, or retreat to the bathroom to jerk himself off to relieve himself. The latter wasn't even a choice; Jongin still had his pride and you could bet that if he jerked off in a public bathroom, his friends would find out about it, guaranteed. 

Tossing his fears to hell, Jongin closed the distance between their bodies, grabbing the man's hips with his hands, enjoying how well they fit against his palms. Wasting no time, Jongin started to roll his hips against the man's slimmer ones. There was a brief second where Jongin was afraid he had overstepped a boundary because the man froze, but as quick as the doubt had settled in his bones, it disappeared again when the man slid his arms around Jongin's shoulders, bringing his lips close to his right ear. 

“Finally,” the man whispered, his voice low and dripping with mirth. That was it. As the man pulled back with a smirk on his lips, Jongin followed him and pressed their lips together. 

Fireworks exploded in his diaphragm, his body aching. The kiss was messy and intense from the first second. Within seconds, Jongin's tongue was curled in the man's mouth, around his tongue. The man's fingers were clawing on Jongin's shirt-clad biceps, nails pressing against the fabric, making little dents in Jongin's skin. 

Jongin's cock pulsed as he felt the man's own cock, as hard as his, pressing against his own through the layers of their pants. Desperate to get even closer, Jongin slid his hands into the back pockets of the man's pants. It was a tight fit, Jongin noticed in the back of his mind. The pants tight as if they were spray painted onto his lower body. Experimentally, Jongin squeezed the soft flesh of the other man's ass, their hips colliding roughly. 

The man moaned into Jongin's mouth, high pitched and needy. If it hadn't been for the bone-shaking music, it would've filled the entire club, Jongin was sure of it. It went straight to his cock and if it could harden any further, it would. His cock felt painful, and Jongin was quite sure he could come just like this, dry humping a stranger in the middle of the dance floor at their local club.

“Want to get out of here?” the man's voice was husky, with a low timbre and Jongin couldn't hold back the roll of his hips, even though he tried. Not trusting his voice, Jongin nodded, trying not to seem too eager, even though he wanted to scream at the guy, telling him that of course he wanted to. 

“I live just down the street, if that's ok?” and for the first time that evening, a flicker of uncertainness showed on the man's features. Jongin barely managed to nod again before he was pulled out of the crowd. The man's nails digging into his wrist as he practically pulled Jongin's arm out of its socket in the process. 

How they got to Yixing's (he had told him this as they had stopped against a brick wall to kiss some more, between moans Jongin had managed to ask him, breathlessly, what his name was, as well as telling Yixing his own name) apartment was a mystery to Jongin. All he could remember was how fucking swollen Yixing's lips looked in the dull light of the elevator, what his moans sounded like in the dark of the night, pressed up against a random car parked on the sideroad. 

Yixing's nimble, deft fingers made quick work of Jongin's shirt, pulling it off his shoulders as he captured Jongin's lips in a bruising kiss. Yixing's own shirt and pants were long gone. They had been thrown onto the leather sofa in the living room as they had paused there. Yixing had pressed Jongin up against the white wall next to it, sucking a bruise just above Jongin's left collarbone. 

His body was as flawless as his face, lean torso with dusky pink nipples adorning it. Yixing was working out regularly, the long, lean lines of muscles in his torso revealing that he probably was a dancer, just like Jongin. Of course, he could be a yoga instructor, Jongin couldn't care less; he looked absolutely fantastic. 

“Fuck,” Yixing whispered hotly as he pulled Jongin's pants and boxer down his legs, letting go of them as they reached his knees. Yixing was sitting on his knees in the queen sized bed, angle too awkward to pull them completely off. 

Jongin replied with a similar, loud curse of his own as Yixing wrapped his thick lips around the head of Jongin's cock. Without any preamble, Yixing worked up a quick rhythm, tongue swirling around the head, dipping into the slit that was oozing precome. He was skillful with his mouth, dragging moan after moan out of Jongin, encouraging him to fuck into his mouth. 

Yixing breathed heavily through his mouth as he let Jongin use it, working his tongue for what it was worth as slim fingers slid up his thighs, squeezing slightly. Jongin hissed as Yixing's fingers went to his balls, rolling them in his palm. Biting his lip, Jongin started to breathe through his nose as he felt a certain warmth spread from the small of his back.

“Yixing,” Jongin groaned hoarsely, pulling Yixing off of his cock by dragging him by the hair. It had felt fucking fantastic but if he let him continue for much longer, Jongin would have come. Jongin pushed Yixing down onto the bed, kicking off his pants as he climbed onto the bed.

Yixing was only wearing a pair of purple boxers. There was a darker patch on the front of them where precome had seeped into the fabric. Jongin's hands were trembling as he pulled the boxers off of Yixing's narrow hips, breath catching in his throat as he freed Yixing's cock from the confinement of his boxers. It was beautiful, like the rest of him. Slightly smaller than Jongin's own, but still a good size, curving up against his stomach, head red and swollen. Experimentally, Jongin gave it a few pulls, using the precome to make the slide of his hand easier, swirling his thumb over the slit.

“Jongin!” Yixing mewled, spine curving as Yixing fucked into Jongin's tight fist. This encouraged Jongin, who started to work his hand earnestly, basking in the loud noises Yixing made. Jongin bent over Yixing's flushed chest, fitting his mouth over a nipple, flicking his tongue against the hardening bud. 

“N-no, Jongin,” Yixing was out of breath, his voice barely audible to Jongin's ears. Yixing whimpered with every flick of Jongin's wrist, hands scrambling over his back. 

“Am I hurting you?” Jongin asked, freezing his movements entirely, sitting up. There was a soft, almost fond smile on Yixing's face as he shook his head. Yixing sat slightly up, wrapping his arms around Jongin's biceps as he dragged Jongin down on top of him. Their lips met in another kiss, slower, open mouthed. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Yixing's lips moved against his own, voice heavy with lust as he spoke. Jongin moaned, rolling his hips against Yixing's. 

“I'd like that,” Jongin replied throatily, kissing Yixing.

Yixing reached over to the side to pull open one of the drawers in his nightstand, returning with a bottle of lube and a condom in a blue wrapper. He handed both items to Jongin, but Jongin only accepted the condom, pushing the lube back into Yixing's soft hands. 

“Prep yourself, I want to watch. ” Jongin didn't recognize his own voice. It was so much darker, hoarser than usual. Yixing shivered but didn't protest as Jongin climbed off of him, settling at the edge of the bed, condom in hand. Yixing turned, his back upon Jongin, thighs spread, ass sticking out towards Jongin. 

Jongin could hear the sounds of lube being squirted into Yixing's hand before it appeared between his legs. Jongin and Yixing moaned simultaneously as Yixing pressed his middle finger, visibly slick with lube against his entrance, finger circling around the puckered hole before pushing in. 

It was probably the hottest thing Jongin had seen in his entire life as he watched Yixing fuck himself with his slim fingers, adding a second, and a third after a couple of minutes. Jongin had rolled on the condom, but had two fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, restraining himself from coming purely based at the hot sight in front of him. 

“Jongin, I need you,” Yixing moaned heavily, face pushed into the mattress as he worked three fingers in and out of himself, the slick sounds filling the room. Yixing's supple thighs trembled as he continued to moan Jongin's name, dragging out the syllables. His cock was hanging heavily between his legs, flushed red, bobbing with every thrust of Yixing's fingers.

Jongin couldn't wait any longer, closing the distance between them. He gathered some of the excess lube that had dripped out of Yixing's ass and was running down his inner thighs, on his index and middle finger before pushing them both in next to Yixing's own. Yixing let out a whine as Jongin immediately set a quick pace, fingers curving against Yixing's soft walls. 

It was an amazing sight to see Yixing's rim stretched tight around five fingers, Jongin's own were thicker than Yixing's, but they settled in easily enough with Yixing's thinner ones. Yixing was sobbing into his pillow, his fingers barely fucking himself, following Jongin's movements instead and were sloppily thrusting in and out of him.

“Your cock Jongin, please.” 

Jongin pulled his fingers out, grabbing the bottle of lube lying next to Yixing's knees. Quickly pouring a generous amount into his palms before slathering the lube onto his cock and then he grabbed Yixing's hips. Jongin pushed into Yixing, slowly, smoothly, bottoming out. Yixing moaned. Jongin's hands immediately went to the small of Yixing's back, pushing his thumbs into the muscles there in what he hoped was a comforting matter. 

For a short while, Jongin was afraid he had hurt Yixing, being too rough when he entered him, but Yixing let out a frustrated growl and started the pace, fucking himself on Jongin's cock. It felt fucking fantastic, Yixing's ass wonderfully tight around Jongin's cock, and he realized that he wouldn't last long. 

Jongin grabbed Yixing's hips, splaying his fingers over the protruding bones as he met Yixing's thrusts. Yixing's skin was soft against his fingertips, skin giving away with the slightest pressure. Jongin gripped them tighter in a way that he knew would leave purple bruises in the morning. Yixing didn't seem to mind though as he pushed back against Jongin with new found energy, breathless whines escaping his throat.

“Harder, Jongin, please,” Yixing gasped, his arms giving in. Jongin did as he was told, leaning over Yixing, pressing his front against Yixing's back as he snapped his hips quickly against Yixing's ass. It seemed to do the trick, changing the angle slightly, which made Jongin rub against Yixing's swollen prostate with every thrust.

The air was as clammy as it had been in the club, perspiration coating both their bodies, making their movements slicker. The sound of skin slapping against skin, only broken by Yixing's loud screams filled Jongin's ears.

Jongin was close, heat coiling low in his abdomen, warmth spreading in his lower abdomen. Tilting his head slightly, he started sucking on Yixing's neck, and the wail Yixing let out rung in Jongin's ears for minutes. With the intent to bruise, Jongin let his lips trail down the expanse of Yixing's throat, leaving angry red marks in his wake. 

“M-more, Jongin. Please, more,” Yixing begged, looking over his shoulder. Jongin's swallowed loudly. Yixing looked so thoroughly fucked, his curly bangs sticking to his forehead, cheeks red and lips swollen. He was just so gorgeous, Jongin still couldn't quite believe it. Jongin placed a palm between Yixing's shoulder blades, forcing his torso down into the mattress, ass up. He slid his hand down over Yixing's neck, tightening his fingers into the curly brown hair and pulled roughly. 

It seemed to do the the trick as Yixing sobbed loudly into the mattress, his hands grabbing the sheets so tight in his fists his knuckles were turning white. Underneath him he could feel Yixing's entire body tremble, and with his own release approaching like a freight train, Jongin his free hand under Yixing, smoothing his palm down his stomach before he wrapped it around Yixing's weeping cock. 

“Jongin, Jongin, Jongin,” Yixing whined. Jongin jerked him off with long, steady pulls of his fist, working them in time with the thrusts of his hips. His thumb was rubbing against the spot just below the head of Yixing's cock, and that was all it took. Yixing let out an ear piercing scream and came into Jongin's fist, spurts of white coating Jongin's fingers and his lavender sheets. 

As Yixing rode out his orgasm, every muscle in his body tightening as he slammed sloppily back against Jongin. Jongin choked out Yixing's name and spilled into the condom as white noise filled his ears, pleasure wracking through his body in pulses. 

Jongin pulled slowly out of Yixing, tying up the condom, slipping out of the bed to toss it into trashcan close to Yixing's bed. He crawled back into bed, settling on his side next to Yixing. Softly, Jongin pressed a palm against Yixing's sweaty back, rubbing in soothing circles. 

“Jongin,” Yixing croaked, looking up from the pillow. His lips were red, tears clinging to his long eyelashes. Jongin dragged a thumb under both of his eyes, wiping away some of the spilling tears before wrapping an arm around Yixing's waist, pulling him impossibly close. 

Yixing leaned up to kiss Jongin's lips. The kiss was really different from the other ones they had shared; softer, warmer and slower. Tongues tangling in a way that made warmth pool in Jongin's stomach, but with a completely different feeling than arousal came with. 

“If you want to stay, I'll make you breakfast,” Yixing's voice was uncertain, also a huge difference from the Yixing he had met in the club hours earlier. Jongin ran his hand through Yixing's hair, pulling his bangs away from his face.

“I'd like that,” Jongin replied honestly, kissing Yixing's forehead softly. Yixing beamed at him, and Jongin noticed that when Yixing smiled, his cheeks would dimple cutely. Jongin put his index fingers in one the dimples, and he felt rather than heard Yixing's soft laugh. Yixing reached up to steal another kiss before he curled against Jongin's side. 

Yixing fell asleep first, in a matter of minutes, while Jongin remained awake for a little while longer, taking in Yixing's beautiful sleeping face, tracing his handsome features with his index finger.


End file.
